Dilo
by Kentauride Jay
Summary: One-Shot: "¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que cuando él esta cerca de ti, tu corazón late así de rápido?... ¿Puedes decirme que tus rodillas se aflojan de la misma manera cuando es él el que te besa, y no yo?"


**Hola chicas, quise probar algo nuevo... no se preocupen el capitulo nuevo de ECDC esta casi listo, no me voy a retrasar tanto como para el ultimo... pero mientras trataba de escribir algo para mi historia original (que no tiene nada que ver con Sailor Moon) me di cuenta que esta escena podia quedar bastante bien con nuestros personajes favoritos como protagonistas, claro esta con algunos cambios... asi que me puse a inventar y este es el resultado... asi que quise compartirlo con ustedes**

**Es muy probable que se los encuentren un poco fuera de personalidad (OOC), recuerden que lo adapte de alo que no tenia nada que ver con ellos... espero les guste y porfa diganme todo lo que tiene malo**

**_DILO_**

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó ella mirando a su alrededor, estaban solos en su habitación. Sus mejillas ardían y no entendía por qué.

"¿Qué? ¿No te alegra verme?" Dijo el chico frente a ella, picándole un ojo. Seguía siendo el mismo, aún lucia igual que cuando se conocieron hace ya tanto tiempo.

"No, no es eso." No sabía que decir, no sabía como actuar frente a él.

"Puedes decirlo. Si te molesta que haya venido, daré media vuelta y regresare a mi hogar." Había algo en su mirada, algo que le producía dolor ver en esos ojos, algo que no debía estar ahí. Miedo, miedo a su respuesta.

"¡No!" No sabía por que había gritado, "Solo me sorprendió verte, eso es todo. No ha pasado nada malo, ¿cierto?"

"No, nada malo. Y espero que así siga." Una sonrisa casi imperceptible cruzó sus labios.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Cuestionó ella, necesitaba saber que lo había traído una vez ante ella.

"Yo…" Sus mejillas adoptaron un tono rosa que hacía resaltar el azul de sus ojos aún más. "Yo… no he podido dejar de pensar en ti."

Ahí estaba, la respuesta que ella esperaba, pero una para la cual no estaba preparada. Un silencio casi sepulcral invadió la habitación. Ella sólo podía mirarlo, sus ojos grandes a causa de la sorpresa. Su corazón latiendo más fuerte de lo que ella creía posible.

"Y después de mucho lamentarme, y de ser la victima de las bromas de mis hermanos por demasiado tiempo, decidí hacer algo al respecto." La distancia entre ambos se hacia cada vez mayor a medida que él caminaba, ella solo escuchaba sus palabras resonando en la mas profundo de su conciencia. "Porque una parte de mi confía en que tú sientes lo mismo, al menos en algún nivel dentro de ti."

El ardor que había estado sintiendo en la cara comenzaba a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, comenzaba a faltarle el aire. Nunca habían estado tan cerca, no de esta forma. "Yo…" Trató de hablar, pero fue interrumpida cuando él coloco su dedo, su perfecto dedo, sobre los labios de ella.

"No, no lo hagas. No digas nada, ahora no. Si lo haces perderé el poco coraje que tengo en este momento. Y no crucé toda la galaxia para devolverme sin siquiera intentarlo." Al terminar de decir esto separó su dedo de los labios de ella.

Ella sin saber que más podía hacer, permaneció en silencio mientras sus labios eran una vez más expuestos al frío ambiente.

"No tienes idea de lo difícil que era para mi estar cerca de ti, teniendo tanto que decirte y no poder hacerlo." Continuó hablando él en un tono melancólico. Su mirada se tornaba cada vez más triste, recordando hechos del pasado. "Me dolió verte con él. Y me dolió aun más, cuando sabia que conmigo estarías mejor. Te amo."

"Espera… por favor." Intentó disuadirlo en vano.

"¡No! Estoy harto de esperar…" se acercaba más con cada palabra hasta casi rozar su cuerpo contra el de ella. "No sabes cuanto he esperado para tenerte así, frente a mi." Sus brazos rodearon su cintura, ella estaba casi inmóvil. "En mis brazos, tu cuerpo contra el mío." Su mano izquierda cambio posición colocándose sobre su mejilla, acariciando su cara y cuello con los dedos, mientras la otra mano se ocupaba de apretar su cintura. Los brazos de ella se elevaron instintivamente, terminando apretados otra su pecho. "Tus labios esperando ser besados por los míos." Y con esas últimas palabras su cara descendió sobre la de ella, sus narices rozando, sus labios tocándose. Con la mente completamente en blanco, se encontró a si misma en una situación completamente desconocida. Y antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, sus labios respondieron al contacto. La presión de los labios del chico sobre los de ella, fue correspondida con igual intensidad. Y justo en ese momento, algo en su consciencia despertó, recobrando el sentido moral que la hacía quien era. Sus manos se apretaron contra el pecho de él y lo empujaron, rompiendo el contacto que solo unos segundos antes habían disfrutado.

"No puedo." Fue lo único que logro decir, su mirada dirigida hacia cualquier cosa, menos sus ojos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no?" Al escuchar la tristeza en su voz, levantó la mirada. "No te atrevas a decirme que es por él." El dolor que había notado en su tono fue reemplazado por algo muy parecido al rencor.

"Pero lo es. No puedo hacer esto, él no lo merece." No podía mirarlo a los ojos, no después de lo ocurrido, no mientras hablaba de él.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó él tomando su barbilla y obligándola a levantar la cara, "¿Puedes decirme sinceramente que sientes lo mismo por él que por mi?"

Al sentir el calor retornando a sus mejillas, cerró los ojos. "Yo…"

"¡Claro que no! ¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que cuando él esta cerca de ti, tu corazón late así de rápido?" Al decir esto colocó una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. "Que cuando lo tienes junto a ti, te falta tanto el aire." Se acercó mas a ella, tocando su frente con la suya. "Que tus manos tiemblan así, cuando es su pecho el que tocas." Su mano libre apretó las dos de ella, que aun se encontraban contra su pecho. "¿Puedes decirme que tus rodillas se aflojan de la misma manera cuando es él el que te besa, y no yo?"

Una vez más ella se encontraba sin palabras para responder.

"Dilo." Besándola una vez más. "Dime que lo amas a él, que lo deseas a él mas que a mi." Sus besos eran cada vez más cortos, pero no había disminuido su intensidad. "Dime que no quieres que te bese." Acariciando su cabello. "Dime que no quieres que te toque." Le decía entre suaves besos. "Dilo." Separando sus labios de los de ella, sin romper el contacto por completo, esperó su respuesta.

Ella, sin abrir los ojos aún, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse firme. Pero esos labios, ese toque que tanto había ansiado a escondidas por muy largo tiempo, eran más fuertes que ella. Su resolución se fue deshaciendo con cada roce de su boca, con cada palabra pronunciada, con cada respiración.

Ahora, ese momento de intensa pasión había sido interrumpido. Él esperaba una respuesta, una para la cual ella no había siquiera escuchado la pregunta.

"Dilo." Y ahí estaba, ese contacto tan anhelado del que se vio privada por la eternidad de tres segundos. Y con un último beso, "Dime que me detenga, y lo haré."

"No." Fue todo lo que logró pronunciar.

"¿No qué?" Insistió él.

"No quiero."

"¿No quieres qué? Dilo." Acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, pero sin entregarse a sus más profundos deseos.

No podía resistirlo más. El latido de su corazón perceptible contra sus manos, las manos ligeramente temblorosas sujetando su cintura, los ojos cerrados con fuerza para controlarse a si mismo, la respiración agitada contra su cara. "No quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me dejes, no quiero que te detengas. Nunca."

Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba escuchar. Capturando sus labios una vez más, se movió contra su cuerpo hasta encontrar la resistencia de una pared que detenía su avance. Sujetándose con una mano contra dicha pared, la otra mano apretándola aún más contra si mismo, sus labios dejaron los de ella y comenzaron a descender por su barbilla, dejando huellas húmedas por todo su cuello.

Las manos de ella se entrelazaban con su pelo, largos mechones oscuros siendo liberados de su atadura. Su cuerpo amoldándose perfectamente contra el de él

Mientras las manos de él avanzaban en dirección sur, tocando sus caderas, levantando una de sus piernas y rodeándose a si mismo con ella; sus labios alcanzaban la curvatura de su hombro. Besando las partes sensibles lentamente.

En ese momento, ella se sintió completamente bajo su control. Había olvidado todo lo relacionado con él, él al que debía amar, al que debía honrar… él con quien se supone era completamente feliz.

"¡Seiya!" Su nombre escapó de sus labios. Ahora él era todo su mundo, nada mas importaba en ese momento.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Le preguntó él y de repente sintió frío. Había roto el contacto físico. Abrió los ojos para ver al chico que había provocado todas estas sensaciones en ella. Él la miraba lleno de ternura. "Usagi, ¿estas bien?" Dijo él, sin mover los labios. Un segundo, ¿sin mover los labios? Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, algo no estaba bien. "¡Usagi!" Al oír su nombre sintió algo suave tocando su frente. Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrando frente a ella unos ojos rojos con mirada preocupada.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó una gata de pelaje negro.

Ella estaba desorientada, no entendía lo ocurrido. "¿Qué pasó?" Le preguntó a su leal compañera.

"Parecía que tenias una pesadilla, estabas sudando y moviéndote de forma extraña y entonces comenzaste a hablar." Le respondía su consejera y amiga.

"¿A hablar? ¿Qué dije?" Cuestionó asustada recordando lo que había ocurrido.

La pequeña felina la miro algo confusa, "No lo sé, no logre entender lo que decías." La miró directamente a los ojos y decidió que no había nada de que preocuparse. "Seguro no fue nada importante."

"Si, seguro." Mirando por su ventana hacia el cielo, recordó el sueño. Definitivamente no había sido una pesadilla, aunque le pareciera así a su pequeña espectadora. Las estrellas estaban excepcionalmente brillantes esta noche, en particular una de ellas. Por alguna razón se sentía atraída hacia esa estrella. Y justo cuando pensaba volver a tratar de conciliar el sueno, el tintineo de esa estrella se hizo mas notable. Mirándola fijamente, sintió que todo el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía, eran solo ella y la estrella. En todo el universo, nada más importaba. Un corazón, un cuerpo celeste. Un latido, un destello.

**N/A: lo siento, el rumbo que llevaba la "aventura", se iba a convertir en un lemon y aun no me siento preparada para escribir uno, asi que por eso decidi que terminara asi... ahora si, diganme que les parecio, no duden en decirlo si fue muy mala, puedo soprtarlo... creo :P**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capi de ECDC**

**Ciao**


End file.
